Antarctica?
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: England has finally had it with America's alien friend Tony and decides that he will get rid of him once and for all. But what happens if his spell doesn't go as he intended it to and ends up turning Tony into a human? With the help of Prussia, Tony presents himself as the new country of Antarctica? America seems to buy it and be-friends his already best friend. Rated T for Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Guys... I have no clue why I wrote this to be honest. I was just wondering what Alfred and Tony's friendship would be like if Tony were a human and attractive. The guy doesn't get enough you know? So I thought id get the little guy a chance. (and yes I know that Antarctica is not a country. Its a fanfic okay)  
**

**So this is rated T but it may change to M. I don't think anything smexy will happen but Tony has such a dirty mouth. (cussing, and adult language etc.) Haha so well, have fun reading!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. **

* * *

Tony watched intently as his best friend Alfred (America) jogged away waving at him as he entered the World conference's double doors. Once again he was told to sit out in the lobby and wait till the important world meeting was over. Never once was he allowed inside because it was strictly meant for countries and them alone. So if you weren't a country, you could never get in. Of course the little grey alien has tried many times before to sneak in but it only lead to him and Alfred getting in serious trouble. He stopped bothering to enter if it meant his best and only friend would be disciplined for his actions. And of course the one who would punish the American was that cocky stuck up, thick eyed browed Brit. How he hated that man with fury. Just the thought of him yelling at Alfred or just him in general made him cuss a thousand times in his head.

The red-eyed alien grumbled as he sat on the couch in the lobby where he was left and told to stay. The room was absolutely boring to him. There were no electronics to watch, listen, or hack into. Only paintings on the wall of past noble men or some king and queen were hung all around. The room was old-fashioned and lame. Typical because it belonged to no other but the old-fashioned English man himself. Tony hated coming to _his_ country. He only came because Alfred was here and he followed him everywhere. Yes he literally followed him everyone. There was never a second where the two weren't pinned at the side. Well expect for the bathroom and world meetings. The two were best friends and totally inseparable. There was nothing more he loved than spending time with _his_ American. Alfred after all was _his_ and _his_ alone. Nobody knew it and neither did Alfred. Tony would repeatedly tell Alfred that he imprinted on him but the American would laugh it off. Did humans not understand what imprinted meant? Maybe it was different on this planet…

Growing bored, Tony leaped off the couch where he was told to strictly to stay put and left the room without care. He scanned the walls for something interesting but if it weren't electronic, then it most likely wasn't worth his time.

As he continued his walk of boredom he bumped into something hard with his large head. Of course it didn't even make him flinch (his skin was like steel) but it sure as hell got the other into a fit of sorts.

"Bloody hell was that!?" An accented voice sputtered in surprise and slight pain looking around hurriedly. With Tony being so sort the English man didn't notice the alien standing right in front of him. Growing annoyed and being blocked, Tony flicked the man's knee. The blond oddly looked down then narrowed his eyes sharply at the silver little creature.

"Oi! What are you doing here you-you _thing_!" England shouted.

Tony would roll his eyes but it would be hard for anyone to tell with his eyes being all red and no pupil. "Move fucker." He said as he continued to pinch the well dressed mans knee.

"How dare you treat the host country in such horrible manner!"

Tony ignored him and continued his pinching.

"Stop bloody pinching me already!" England said slapping the others hand away. "That fool America will defiantly get a word or two about this after the meeting! How much of an idiot can that boy be for bringing things like _you_ here to an important countries meeting! I swear you'd think he'd learn his lesson the first time. What a foolish thing to think that anything got through that thick skull of his." The English man snickered to himself.

As England mentioned America, Tony stopped his assault and froze wide-eyed. Once again his belonging (or best friend) was going to get in trouble because of him. He swore he wouldn't let that happen again though. America even made him pinky swore! Apparently it was the highest level or swearing in this world he was told. Would this be breaking their promise to each other?

Tony glared up at the cocky Brit who was questionably glaring down at him with his arms crossed. _That bastard, _Tony thought. It was all this big-eyed browed guys fault! If he weren't in his way then this would have never happened!

Just as England was about to carry on with another rude rant, Tony surprisingly leapt up and clung to the English mans face. Scratching, clawing at the man who threaten his friendship and maybe someday relationship with! Tony cursed as he began to attack the others face with anger and a slight bit of joy.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get off me you damn bloody creature you!" The blond yelled loudly as the alien suddenly gripped his eye-brows and started violently yanking at them with his tiny little fingers.

"Die you face fuck!" Tony yelled flatly. Even in a moment of combat his voice had no emotion.

"D-did you just say die!? How dare you!" Tony was then pried of the English mans face with force and held in the air like a child would be.

"Let me fucking go!" He struggled in the air kicking and clawing at noting.

England glared and gripped the small grey alien even tighter. Oh how he loathed that creature that he refused to believe in. Only fairies and magical things were real! Not aliens and things that America had said to be real!

"You disgusting little filth. Coming into my country was one mistake and attacking me was another! Apologize or else you will pay."

The frustrated alien stopped his struggling and glared at England. Trying to use his big red eyes to burn the very man in front of him. Static grew in between them as nothing was said.

"Well? What will it be you twit?" England raised an eyebrow with a smirk barely noticeable on his lips. Something about that looked made Tony uneasy.

"Fuck you big eye brows fucker."

And that was all it took to send the man over the dark edge. England let the smile creep slowly onto his face that he had been holding back. He let out a dark chuckle as his green forest eyes turned a shade darker.

"Very well… I suppose you leave me no choice." Before Tony had anytime to respond he was sharply throw back into the wall all the way down the narrow hall. He smashed into an old large book-case but surprisingly nothing fell. He continued to lay there more stunned than in pain. He didn't feel much pain with his tough skin.

When he looked up again he noticed that England had a large and awfully old-looking book in his hand. He was mumbling something in a weird tongue as he eyes rapidly raced across the page. Suddenly a glowing light appeared from the book and the wind in the hall started to pick up. Tony tried to march back over to the Brit but the strange wind was too strong for him to even move a foot.

A glow started to form around one of England's held out hands that grew brighter and brighter as he read on.

"You bloody fool. Messing with a man as powerful as myself. I will vanish from this world and make you nothing but ash to sprinkle upon my rose garden!" England cackled like a mad man and pointed his glowing hand towards Tony. "Farwell and good riddance!"

A large bolt of light sprung from England's hand and struck Tony as if like a lighting bolt. He again flew back into the bookcase and this time it went tumbling forward and landing on top of him.

He shook violently beneath the books as his whole body heated up with a sensationally burning pain. Was he actually going to turn to ash like England had said? The warmth in his body became so hot that it was unbearable. It felt as though he were in flames. The burning spread throughout his fingers and toes and every other spot on his small steel like body. He gasped when he felt something inside change and his heart race rapidly. What was happening? He must be burning to death for sure.

When the light and the wind calmed down, the room was nothing but complete silence. The bookcase that fell on the small grey alien was still.

England grinned and closed his book of spells shut. He was overly happy with himself and his skillful powers. He surprised himself every time how amazing he was really.

An old grandfather clock started to chime and the Englishman nearly jumped at the sudden noise in the now peaceful silent hall. He glanced at the hands on the face of the clock.

"What a waste of time and power that was. Suppose I should be off to make it to the meeting on time." He mumbled straightening out his jacket and brushing off the dust on his sleeves. He frowned when he tried smoothing his eyebrows back down as they continued to stand up from being yanked at.

Remembering that, he turned to the book-case that had fallen over and stared at thinking of what to do.

"I'll return to collect the ashes later. More important madders are at hand." He said to himself before turning and striding down the hall to attend the world conference that he was to host and lead.

As he turned the corner and disappeared, a small noise arose from the mess of spilled items. The noise came again but louder followed by a moan and few cusses.

The fallen of bookcase nudged up and back down several times as it was trying to be lifted. Finally it was pushed up and shoved aside. The pile of books lay still till a pale hand slowly reached its way upwards out of them as if it were a zombie rising form the grave.

The hand stretched out as the long pale slim fingers bent open and close. But this hand was no alien hand; it was the hand of a human.

* * *

**AN: Damn you England and your sorcery! (but also nice thanks)  
I kind of imagine Tony really sexy as a human. I mean tall, slim, pale, whitish hair, and red eyes? Sounds nice to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony gathered his strength and lifted his entire body from the rubble as he wobbled and moaned in pain and confusion.

"Fuck everywhere and everything…" Tony groaned as his body ached and throbbed when he stood. He remembered how he felt as though he were set ablaze only a moment ago but now he felt, disoriented.

Tony opened his ember eyes and darted them around for any sight of England but couldn't find the crazy bastard. That made him slightly more relaxed but he still felt the need to be on edge just in case. This was the Englishman's home after all, so he knows the place better than anyone and could be hiding just about anywhere. He now had the home advantage in this little war that had now just begun.

The alien then started to notice that his body was in an awkward pain. Like something had juristically changed him when he was attacked. Come to think of it, Tony had remembered that England had sworn to turn him into ashes. But apparently that hadn't worked because he was alive and felt just about stable for the time being.

Tony cracked a smile realizing that England had failed in turning him into ashes as he deemed to. Looks like the man will have to find something else to sprinkle over his stupid flowers with! But if he didn't turn to ash, what exactly happened to him then? Did the Englishman's spell just faze him and nothing more?

The alien was interrupted in thought when a person suddenly turned the corner and was now in the same hall as him.

Tony looked at the mess and frantically stood up and distanced himself away from the mess. Technically it was England who had done that so why did he feel so guarded? A loud thumbing started to arise in his chest that he had never felt before while nervous. He had never experienced this level of guilt before. What was going on with him?

The intruder stopped walking when they caught sight of Tony standing awkwardly next to a broken bookcase on the marble floor and piles of scattered books. The persons face seemed confused at the shelf on the ground but suddenly changed to a disgusted expression when they fully examined the shaken red-eyed person.

"Dude! Knocking over the book-case is awesome but being completely nude is so not!" It took Tony a minute to remember who that guy was but it finally came to him that it was the once existent nation, Prussia. He actually didn't mind the guy that much compared other of Alfred's friends.

"Fucking Prussia?"

Prussia looked disturbed and raised an eyebrow. "Uh how does a naked guy know my name? Oh nein I didn't bang you did I? I know that I'm awesome and all but following me around is like totally not!"

"Naked?" Tony asked confused. Weird, he had never been pointed out to be naked before. Not many people noticed him but the ones who did never said a thing about his nudeness. Wearing clothes was something that only humans would do.

"Ja! Your totally letting all your meat and stuff hang out. The awesome me is impressed but my 5 meters is much more awesome!" Prussia started hackling to himself.

Junk? Tony look down at himself and caught his breath. And there it was. His cock and balls and all the glory! But that wasn't his junk it was… a humans junk! He then noticed his legs weren't short and grey but long slim and pale. Still not believing what he was seeing, he ran over to a wall where there was a mirror.

"Oh fuck…" He muttered.

His large grey shiny bald head was now the one of a human and covered in long shoulder length choppy silver hair. His large red piercing eyes were also human like with that white stuff on the outside and that black dot in the middle. Humans called those pupils right? Thought unlike Alfred's, his eyes were a dark red color instead of blue. At least he still had the same eye color. Tony slowly brought up a hand and traced his cheekbone then slid his hand all the way down to his pale bare chest. He felt his new muscles twitch beneath his touch and goose bumps rise over the trail.

"I am human. No fucking way." He breathed.

Prussia left out a laugh and walked over to the pale other.  
"You're a weird one but I like that!" He slung his arm around the still in shock used to be alien Tony. "Plus we kind of look alike! Are you my long lost awesome twin by any chance? I'm sure you'd be much cooler to chill with than boring west!"

Tony turned his head to face Prussia and looked at him like he were an idiot. Mostly because he already thought that of him.

"I am not a long lost brother of yours asshole. I am an alien so that would be genetically impossible."

The albino scanned the strange man up and down oddly. "Dude have you been to the bar already and got drunk without me? Not cool long lost twin burder!"

Tony rubbed his forehead in annoyance but shuddered at the feeling of silky hair being there. "I am alien you dull mind fuck. I am Tony. Alfred's best and only friend."

Prussia looked at him for a moment and crossed his arms. "You mean that creepy little man who stalks America around all the time? Prove it because the awesome me don't believe you."

The alien man sighed and thought for a moment about what he could use to convince that stupid old nation. Then a memory came to mind that made him smile slightly at the remembrance of it. "Last April's fools Alfred and I put a peep into the microwave and tricked you into thinking that it were Girlbird. You started crying like a little bitch when it started to grow than explode. We returned the real bird the next day while you were sleeping." When Tony finished he noticed that Prussia had his mouth hanging wide open in shock.

"That was you two!? That was like the worst prank ever! I've been blaming that damn Spaniard and Frenchie for it ever since! How dare you use Gilbird as a prank!"

"Too bad. It was funny as fuck." Tony smiled at the memory. He felt strange on the inside remembering that day with Alfred for some reason. Where were these strong feelings coming from all of a sudden? Was it this new body maybe? Just how different were alien emotions and the one of a human?

"Fine! I suppose the awesome me believes you! But if you're an alien like why are you not all alienish and stuff?"

"Fucking England." Tony growled.

The albino rolled his eyes. "Well that explains it. That freak and his girly fairy friends or whatever he calls his hallucinations. The guy seriously needs help if you ask me."

He said then looked at the other and remembered that the guy was still nude. "We should seriously cover you and less awesome nuts up. As much as I would love to see everyone's face if they saw you, I don't want to get yelled at by west again."

Tony looked down and smiled at his body. Being naked didn't bother him but he would love to see how it would affect the other countries. What would Alfred think of his new self? What if he didn't want to be his friend anymore because of it? Wouldn't matter though. He still imprinted on the blond and he could never leave his side even if he wanted to. Alfred was his…

"Like what's with that creepy look on your face? Not scared of anything but dude." Prussia said taking a step back.

At that moment, a chiming came from the clock against the wall drawing both of men's attention. "How un awesome. I'm late for the meeting now. Not like the party will be any fun till the awesome Prussia arrives. For now we need to find you something to wear for the meeting."

This made Tony snap his head up. It was a lot easier now then it was when his head was larger. Now he realized just how heavy his alien head used to be compared to this. It felt strange but he would adapt.

"We are going into the meeting? But only fucking countries can. What are you thinking?"

Prussia snorted at that. "Well I can't leave a naked alien now currently human wondering the halls alone. I will get you some clothes and sneak you in as another country. Simple!"

"What country?"

The Prussian folded his arms and walked in circles around Tony. He took in his pale skin and sliver hair. It was odd that his eyes were red but hey, his were red also.

"The awesome me have got it! You will be Antarctica! Talk about awesome right?"

He smiled proudly at his idea.

Tony raised an eyebrow questionably. He didn't know much about earth but he was pretty sure that didn't sound believable. "Is that even a country?"

"Well it's a continent-but close enough! Now shut up and follow me onwards. Lets go find you some clothes or else we will miss the meeting all together and west will never shut up when I get home."

Tony watched Prussia spin around and walk the hall, which he followed closely behind him. Not on purpose but because his legs were now long and every step he took was a long stride. This was going to get some getting used to…

The thought of getting into a meeting and once again being at _his_ Alfred at his side made him smile and that strange warm feeling in his chest came back. He will have to do some re search on human feelings and how they cause chest pain when he gets to his ship. But first he must now return to his precious Alfred's side and see what else he can now do with the blond that he couldn't do with his last body. This will be interesting indeed.

* * *

AN: I think I can see Prussia and Tony as good friends. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Take a guess!


	3. Chapter 3

"I think this suit is the one ja?" Gilbert grinned proudly.

Tony looked at himself from head to toe frowning. The past nation gave him a grey suit to match his hair and a red tie to go along with ruby-red human eyes. The new outfit didn't please him much but maybe America would think different. Is this the kind of stuff the blond liked on others?

"Will Alfred like this shit?"

Not the first thing Prussia thought he would get as a response to his suit picking but the guy was an alien after all. What the hell did he know about fashion anyways?

"America? Ja I guess so. What does it matter what the guy thinks about how you look dressed up?"

For some reason Tony started to feel his face heat up. Was this the cause of another human emotion?

"None your fucking business. Do you have a weapon?"

"Not like I even cared! And uh west said I'm not allowed to carry weapons into the war room. But," the albino paused reaching into his coat pocket. "that doesn't mean you can't." He grinned, pulling out and short Fascine knife, handing it outward for the other to take hold.

The alien smirked and took the aged knife with his new long slim fingers. "Perfect."

Prussia watched the guy smile darkly and admire the weapon in his hands. Gripping it and swinging it around from hand to hand.

"So uh not going to kill anyone with that right? West will totally have my head." The Prussian nation asked growing wary of giving his knife away to the alien man.

"Hm?" Tony paused looking at him. So killing was not allowed in the war room? Then what the hell was the point of it being called the _War Room_? Did they not fight in there and have their wars? This confused the alien because he thought the war room was where all the wars took place. Well that explained why everybody came out looking healthy and relaxed. Well, most of them at least.

Tony lied and slid the knife into the side of his coat. "No fucking way. Just going to show America how fucking awesome it is." He lied. Of course he would be spending time with his America but his real intentions for having the knife were for a certain Englishman. He would get his revenge.

Prussia continued to stare at him then broke out into a laugh. "Showing off how totally awesome my awesome knife is! I knew it all along. Now let's go! Can't wait to see Wests face when we get there."

Tony walked a few paces behind so he could hide his devious smirk from the Prussian as try made their way to the meeting room. His fingers itched to grab the handle of that pretty knife and to see his America in the room he has long been forbidden.

* * *

"Will you all shut up and sit down already! Fighting in a meeting to help solve problems is only causing more! Now please silence yourselves and listen to what Briton has to say!" Germany shouted, slamming his hands onto the desk abruptly, causing everyone to go still at once.

England coughed awkwardly into his hand and stood up straightly. "Thank you Germany for your-uhm-assistance. I believe I can take over now."

Germany nodded and sat back down in his seat. Glaring at any who's mouth dared to open and speak. Glancing around the room he noticed an empty chair. He frowned shaking his head at the chair that usually seated a very loud and anxious man. His brother.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I would like point out that-"

"Kesese! Don't worry menschen! The awesome me has arrived!" Prussia addressed everyone in the room as he flung the doors wide open.

Both England and Germany face palmed, not bothering to say a word.

Everyone was already used to the Prussians extraordinary annoying entrances but the site of the figure beside him drew many states and whispers. All eyes were passed Prussia and on the tall new odd look alike figure standing there expressionless.

"Um burder? Who is your friend?" Germany asked, eyeing the man suspiciously. His brother always did find interesting new companions, just never brought them along to one of the meetings before. He will have to have a word with him later about this.

Prussia grinned and slung an arm around the alien human who growled at the touch. The albino just ignored it and kept his arm there.

"This here is the one and only Antarctica! My new totally awesome friend! Jealous ja? Yeah I know you are."

Nobody said a word but just stared. Tony mentally slapped himself for thinking this would even work. But he had to admit the attention was quite odd since he was used to being over looked by everyone. Literally.

"Antarctica? I didn't know the place had a representation? And if so, why does he show up now?" The German brother said, eyeing the man said to be _Antarctica_. Well, he did have pale skin and silver hair, but what was with those red eyes? How did they relate to a frozen climate? Then again his brother also has similar qualities so who knows.

"He was frozen and stuff in a hunk of ice. But the awesome me carved him out myself and brought him here. Pretty cool huh? Now no more questions! My ass needs to sit." The Prussian said as he dragged the alien with him to his usual seat.

Everyone just shrugged and turned their attention away except for a few certain nations who never looked away once the pair entered.

On their way to their seats, Tony scanned the room for two certain blonds. For his America and that low life, lame old man. England. He was definitely going to get his revenge on that man in the war room where no wars were actually held. Such a stupid name for a place.

As they drew near, Tony smirked at the familiar mop headed head of hair a few feet away. "Fucker." He muttered lowly as he kicked one of the legs to the Englishman's chair, causing the man to spill his tea onto his lap.

Nobody noticed the small deed except for a very startled and agitated Brit. England set his cup down abruptly and used his napkin to wipe the drops on his trousers. He looked up and was thrown off at the smirk on the new comers face whom was glaring at him.

Briton frowned at the rudeness of the odd man and returned his gaze back to his papers. But for some reason he couldn't help but feel as though he met the man before. The aura around him was different from anyone one else's in the room. Even more odd than Russia's and that was saying something. The more England thought about the man, he realized how much he already disliked him. Just who was this _Antarctica_ guy exactly?

Prussia flopped down in his chair, spinning a few times before he settled into place. Tony paused and looked around but found no chair near the Prussian. The albino seemed to notice and sat up looking around also.

"Uh I guess you'll just have to find an open seat somewhere. I would give you mine, but this chair only meant for this awesome ass. Sorry."

"Fucking bastard." Tony glared at him.

"Ah excuse me. But if Antarctica is looking for a place to be seated, there is an open chair near me." Russia smiled creepily, gesturing to the chair next to him that was already filled.

"B-but sir, this is m-my chair." Latvia whimpered, but gulped when some Kols started escaping the Russian's lips. "Ah n-never mind! Antarctica can have it! I can find somewhere else to sit!"

Everyone in the room seemed to shiver except the alien who just raised an interested eyebrow at the scene. He was truly interested how he got another to fear him so easily. He will have to learn that trick from the large man someday.

Before Tony could respond and turn down the invitation, a loud familiar voice filled the dark aura room.

"No way dude! Come sit over here with me instead! Sitting with the hero is better any day than some commie!" America laughed, waving his hand up to get the silver headed countries attention.

Tony felt a lump build up in his throat and that familiar burning feeling in his cheeks return. Damn human side effects he thought.

"Okay." Tony shrugged, trying not to sound excited while he was thrilled on the inside. On his way other there, he passed the Russian who was still leaking Kols from his lips silently. Tony didn't know who they were aimed at but they didn't bother him.

Soon the silver-haired country of Antarctica stopped at Americans side, looking down into the others bright cheery blue eyes. Though even with the blonds eyes practically smiling up to him, Tony couldn't help but feel another pair of eyes much harsher and seemingly deadly, burning into the back of his head.

Whoever it was, clearly didn't like that America had called him over to sit with. And Tony had a pretty good idea on who the bastard could be.

* * *

**AN:** Hmm now who on earth wouldn't want "Antarctica" near America? hmmm (;


	4. Chapter 4

England frowned when America offered that the new guy to sit by him. Of course that git was offering his kindness out to the other. But he supposed that was typical of his former colony.

"Here, have a seat!" America smiled gesturing to the chair empty next to him. Tony returned the smile but a little differently than the one America had. His was a little more secretive.

"So, Antarctica huh? I always knew that place had a representative! It's nice to finally meet you! I'm A-"

"-merica. Yes I know." Tony finished for him.

America looked at him for a moment then smiled brightly. "I guess everyone knows who the hero is! Even guys that were trapped in ice for ages!"

So America actually believed the Prussians story. How typical of his gullible blue eyed American.

Tony looked up and scanned his red eyes around the table but stopped when his were met with a pair of green ones. For a moment there was a string of static between the two till the alien broke it by sticking his tongue out at the gentleman.

England scuffed and looked away not amused. Just who did that Antarctica or whoever think he was? Sticking his tongue out at the host country of the damn meeting and the great British empire!? How he loathed the pale man sitting next to America. Though he had to admit the two sitting side by side seemed oddly familiar. It looked almost right to have to together like that. It reminded England of a certain pest he had just taken care of moments before the meeting...

"I wonder…" England muttered under his breath.

"Haha sticking your tongue out at England? Classic! Dude I can tell we are already going to be great friends!" America laughed, patting Tony on his grey clothed shoulder.

"You think so America?"

"Totally! Hey, how about you call me Alfred instead? Since we are friends and all."

"Alfred..." The silver haired one smiled.

"Yeah! So what's your human name? You got one don't ya?" The American asked, resting his head on his fist.

"Tony." He replied, not thinking of what he was actually saying. It didn't register until the surprised look and the blonds face.

"Wow no way dude! That's the name of my best friend! He's outside waiting right now. I'll introduce you two after this boring meeting. I think you and him will get along great!"

The alien felt his human heart beat slightly faster when America mentioned Tony as his best friend. Of course he knew he was, but hearing him say it aloud and to someone else was surreal.

Tony looked into the American's blue eyes and saw his human reflection. His long shoulder length silver hair and beaming red eyes. Was this how he looked in America's eyes? Did the blond like this form of him of him more than his real body?

What Tony didn't know was that America was also staring at him in a curious manner. The blond scanned over the others flawless white glistering skin. His ruby colored eyes glowed with his surrounding pale skin. The man's long shiny silver haired didn't help in dimming the others glimmering eyes. Each feature on this Antarctica guy was beautiful and unique. So much that America couldn't help but to be deeply interested in him.

Across the oak table, England furiously glared at the two as they awkwardly stared at each other. What were those wankers even doing? They were literally just staring! And both blushing... England growled and gripped his teacup more firmly.  
He didn't like this. Not one bit of it. He needed to stop the two at once.

"Germany? May I request that we presume this meeting as we were before a certain rude other barged in?" England said taking a sip of his tea.

Prussia snorted at the comment and mumbled something. But Tony knew the comment wasn't toward Prussia, as the Englishman's greens eyes were burning into the side of his head.

Germany looked up and nodded. "Right. Now who will like to go first?"

"I think we would all like to hear our new guest speak. Coming all the way from such a horrid wasteland just to idly sit and listen would be a crying shame. You can't say that we are all quite interested in hearing what new fellow has to say?" England smirked but hid it behind his teacup.

Everyone's eyes turned on the new guy, Antarctica.

"Oh I guess if everyone is so interested." Germany nodded but caught on that England was obviously not telling all what he knew as true. Just who the hell did his brother bring with him.

Both Prussia and Tony turned white and looked at each other at the same exact moment. What the hell was he supposed to say about a place that he didn't even know!? Fuck that slimy, thick eye browed, old, perverted, stubby little man! Tony thought about reaching into his pocket and taking out the German knife and play a game of darts at England's head! He truly was going to kill the limey bastard.

* * *

**AN:** Not a very long chapter eh? Sorry..


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia was frozen in his seat across the table as he stared at the pale alien man. Everything was go perfectly fine till that lame old man had to open that mouth of his and talk! Even his own brother seemed to be on England's side and was going to make Antarctica-Tony speak up! Something has to be done and something fast…

All eyes were on the new nation in the room, waiting for his story of how he came to be. England leaned comfortably back into his chair and crossed his legs, settling his folded hands on top. Clearly he was the one who seemed most interested in the room and America was a close second.

Tony looked at America and twitched his lips in attempt to smile. The American was beaming at him with his eyes sparkling from behind his glasses. How adorable he looked whenever excited. It reminded Tony of the first time that they meet. America was out in the desert on a dig when his space ship crashed into Earth. As soon as his ships doors opened up to reveal the blinding earth's sunlight, America had stood there gasping. The whole world was blinding and blurring but the American was his clear focus that kept him at bay. After that the two lay next to his crashed ship and gazed at the night sky as Tony pointed out all his travels. That's when the little grey alien knew he had crashed landed into the planet that he would call home and find his mate.

"We are all waiting Antarctica if you would be so kind and carry on." England said smiling.

Tony snapped his head to him and growled loud enough that anyone close enough would hear. A few people sent some worried looks to both the new nation and England as he glared back in exchange. "What an animal." England muttered under his breath.

Everyone in the room was getting impatient so Germany decided to step in. Meetings always took longer then they ever should. Why couldn't they just for once go as planned? Sighing, Germany stood up which gathered everyone's attention.

Just before the German could speak, Prussia bolted from his chair as well and slammed his hands onto the oak table. "His name is Antarctica!" Prussia blurted out which earned a few snickers from around the room.

Germany just stared at his brother and frowned. Why did he let him into the meetings when he knew that he would always cause some sort of problem? "Bruder, we are already aware of that-"

"He's albino!"

"Bruder please stop this-"

"His real name is Tony! He likes hamburgers, horrible pranks, video games, and space! Uh his favorite color is grey! Uh he-"

"I do believe that we asked _Antarctica_ to speak, not you!" England barked standing up as well.

"And he hates England! Which I don't blame him, I mean, the guys old and totally un awesome." Prussia grinned.

"HE What!?" England slammed his hand down onto he table and spilled his tea in the process.

All eyes turned to where Tony was sitting only to find the new guy gone. Not even America noticed the guy disappear and he was sitting right next to him!

England snarled at the empty seat and darted his glare back to Prussia. "Where is he!?" he barked, pointed at the albino who put his hands up in surrender.

"Kesse, how the hell and I supposed to know old man!?" Prussia shot back when in truth he did know where the alien disappeared to.

At this point Germany already seated himself and was leaning his head against his fist. Obviously the meeting was never going to get started. He didn't care what was going on with Antarctica, as long as his idiot brother took care of the mess he assumed he created.

Mumbles erupted around the room about the missing chair as others amusingly watched England and Prussia argue back and forth with each other. Meanwhile, America sat dumbfounded in his chair. Did their argument scare Antarctica off or was he just nervous with all the eyes on him? Either or, America wouldn't stand for it. After all he was the hero and something had to be done about the current situation.

"Old!? You're just about as old as I am you twit-" England paused when he caught sight of the double doors swaying slowly back and forth. Someone had exited the room and everyone in the room was accounted for but one.

"Oi!" he hollered then ran to doors to chase the person down. He was going to get to the bottom of this whether Antarctica and anyone in the bloody cared or not!

"You can't just leave in the middle of a meeting!" Prussia called out to him before he himself ran from the room and out the doors.

"Maybe now we can get on with the meeting with those two gone…" Germany muttered then stood up and straighten his tie. "Now back to business-"

"No!" America blurts out and leaps from his chair.

"America what are you doing-" Germany began but America just ran past him towards the doors to be the fourth person to leave the meeting room.

"Don't worry Antarctica! The hero is on the way!" America calls out then disappears. His proclaim echoes in the meeting room and everyone is silent at whatever just happened.

"Talk about like best meeting ever! We should like totally put on skits more often." Poland says as he applauds to the events that just took place.

**~.~**

Tony didn't stay long enough to here the rest of Prussia's and England's argument. As soon as all eyes were one them, he took that chance to escape the room and get the hell out of there. The alien got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the door and carefully slipping out without too much movement. He cursed when he got to the floor to crawl because of his new height; he was too tall to sneak around un-noticed. Damn human legs. Damn England!

The alien ran as fast as his new legs would carry him all the way to the front of the building. He froze when his sudden outburst through the doors caught security guards attentions and called out to him.

"You there! Stop!" A chubby one demanded, removing a club from his waist belt.

At first tony panicked but a sly smile slipping onto his face when he remembered that he had a weapon of his one. In a flash he whipped out the new the Prussia had given him earlier. Knife vs a plastic club, how amusing this fight would be!

The guard stopped in his pursuit and reached for his walky-talky that hung on his left breast, but before he could even press a button, Tony was on him and sliced the device from his chest and slapped the club out of his hand.

The English man under him panicked and put his hands up in surrender. Of course he surrendered. Humans were so predicable. Well except for America, he was the only one who surprised Tony a daily basis.

Tony looked down at the man and grinned, flashing his cold red eyes into the man's brown ones. He had no intention of harming the man (unless he messed with America). The only man's blood that Tony wanted on his knife was that limey bastards, England.

Jus then the devil himself and Prussian came bursting through the door to see Antarctica atop an innocent officer. Prussia looked at the knife in the alien hand and gulped. Maybe giving the violent alien a harmful weapon wasn't on of his brightest ideas. He seemed harmless at the time though.

England was shaking from head to shoe with eyes so sharp that could kill. His face was red and Tony could have sworn that he saw smoke escaping from the bastard's ears.

The look on the Englishman's face was absolutely remarkable Tony noted. He worked so hard to makes the man's life a living hell for ever messing with America and now all his work was finally paying off. But the blond still hasn't received what he deserved.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" England barked and that charged at Antarctica like a bull. Tony smiled and moved the knife behind his back. He was shaking with excitement that he could feel the knife trembling from behind his back. _Closer. Just a little bit closer_ _then it will all be over with_ Tony thought as he clenched the knife together with his long fingers.

Just as England was about leap and throw himself at the silver haired country who was ready with his surprise attack, America came out of no where and tackle England to the ground.

Tony let the knife drop from his grasp as soon as he saw the familiar blond head of hair flash past him. _No…_ Tony thought. _My chance is gone!_

American and England cussed and tumbled more as they fought for dominance. With America's strength, he easily pinned the older nation under him with a victory grin. England snarled at him and so did Tony who was watching with his face all red.

"Get the hell of me you bloody wanker! How dare you tackle me to the ground!" England spat then turned his head to Tony who was glaring death at him. "He attacked one of my country men for no reason! He is a savage and I knew it all along!"

America grunted as England tried to kick free from under him. "It's not his fault England! The guys been trapped in ice for who knows how long! He was just scared and I'm here to help him!"

England paused in his thrashing and looked up at him. "You think you're going to be a silly hero again don't you? Grow up America! This isn't some comic book! The man doesn't need a hero! An asylum is what he needs!" he scuffed. "Now let me go!"

For the first time in a long time, America got mad. So mad that his strength kicked in and his grip on the old nation got to tight that even England gasped in pain. "You're wrong England! He does need a hero and I will be his! Cant you see that he is a country and doesn't even know anything about it!? Remember when you found me?"

England looked away nodded. "Of course I do you twit…"

"You were there to guide me at the time and teach me what it meant to be a country, so now I will do the same for him. You were once my hero and now it's my turn to be his." America looked over his shoulder at Antarctica and smiled. "I'll be your hero, okay buddy?"

Tony slowly nodded as he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Something in his throat was trapped. Like there was an invisible ball plunged right in the middle that trapped everything within him. This feeling was certainly new to him. As America turned and looked away, the American just missed a single tear slid down Tony's face.

"Okay England?"

"I still don't trust him-"

"Arthur."

"Yes, yes I hear you loud and clear. Now please do get off me." England muttered and took a deep breath in when America's weight was finally lifted off him. The boy surely must lay off the hamburgers.

Tony didn't know when or how, bur the security was no longer under him and gone. Since when did he become so oblivious? Theses human emotions were messing with his head and senses. He didn't practically like them, but they were something that he would get used to if it meant feeling what America felt.

England stood up and dusted off his dark grey suit in annoyance. Having America atop him would usually be something to glee about but the reason he was atop him was most unsettling. Why did America care for that stupid wasteland of a country? The lads only known the bugger for an hour and now suddenly he wants to he his hero. So dramatically over done the American was.

Sniffled sounds from behind caused England to turn around and notice that the Prussian fool was still in the room with him. America had grabbed Tony by the wrist and left quite some time ago, so the Brit thought he was alone.

"What are you standing around for?" England grumbled as he checked his pocket watch for the time.

Prussia wiped his eyes with his sleeve and took a shaky breath in. "That was so beautiful… H-He's going to be Tony's hero…" he stuttered. The stood in the corner and watched the entire scene from America tackling England then America confessing to be Antarctica's hero. The entire thing moved Prussia to tears and he wasn't afraid to show it.

England just rolled his eyes at the Prussian. "Bugger off…" he muttered.

Suddenly something about what the Prussia said made England's head snap up. "Tony…" he breathed then gasped. "By god it can't be… It just can't be!" Images of Antarctica flashed though England's mind as he recalled the sliver hair, pale skin, and ruby-red eyes. "I-It's the savage! I knew something about that man or _thing _wasn't right!" England started laughing softly at first but slowly it become louder and booming. Like something you would hear from the evil villains in movies.

Apparently his first spell went wrong and now was his chance to get it right the second time. "This time I will not fail…" he grinned like a mad man as he made his way out the room and to his special office with a variety of spell books. There was one spell he had particularly in mind that would make the alien skin cold and heart beat no more.

While England was doing his whole evil laugh thing, Prussia was awkwardly standing there listening to the whole thing. The look in the man's green eyes was actually a look he knew was a really bad sign. Whatever the Brit was panning, he needed to warn Tony and fast!

* * *

**AN:** Sorry and any errors... Review!


End file.
